


(Y/n) Of Caring Gestures

by orphan_account



Series: He Thought Of Her As [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I hope you like it, Other, fluff?, idk im new to this tagging thing, sorry for ruining your day with this crappy fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader helps Sherlock not get hypothermia after he returns to his flat sopping wet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Y/n) Of Caring Gestures

(Y/n) was brought out of her half-awake-half-asleep state by the sound of shoes squelching against the wooden floor. She turned around from her position in the armchair to see Sherlock removing his water-soaked shoes and coat.

"Did somebody push you into a swimming pool?" she asked lightly, standing up and walking towards him.

Sherlock shook his head, droplets of water splattering onto her and the floor. "It was a chase. The criminal jumped into the river, and I just.." He mimed diving into a nonexistent river with hands. "Go take a shower and change into something warm love, and I'll make you a cup of tea," (Y/n) said, already starting towards the kitchen.

"Careful, there's a hand in the fridge!" Sherlock called out after her. The last time he had stored body parts in there without telling her, (Y/n) had called the police in panic. Something about how she was afraid that it was "illegal" or "inhumane."

Sherlock did admit to himself that it would be nice if (Y/n) laid off of him for once. She was overly-caring towards him, which was nice in some instances (she made a mean cup of tea), but very mum-like most of the time. Still he obliged to her instructions and showered before changing into his normal nightclothes. Not that he would sleep, of course.

The moment (Y/n) saw him, she shook her head in disapproval. "Really Sherlock? It's quite drafty up here, and you just took a shower, and you don't even put on a sweater?"

Right now, she was being mum-like. 

"You're not my mother, (Y/n). I'm more than capable enough of taking care of myself," he replied crossly, wandering over to table where the tea and a plate of biscuits sat waiting.

"Please love, I don't want you getting sick," (Y/n) pleaded, sounding desperate and angry at the same time.

"Fine," he grumbled, pulling back the hand that was already reaching out for a biscuit.

Once he had changed into his sweater, (Y/n) allowed him to eat and drink the tea. The whole time, she sat across from him and stared at him with narrowed eyes. Creepy.

"You should maybe sit by the fire for some time with a blanket," she said after he had finished. "Warm up your bones."

"Yes mum," Sherlock muttered, standing up and carrying himself to the sofa. He plopped down on it, setting the blanket carefully beside him.

(Y/n) shot him a stern look. "The blanket?"

"I'm fine (Y/n). My body temperature won't drop if I'm sitting by the fire, unless-"

"Please," he voice was rising in pitch.

"Even if my temperature did change, it-"

"Just shut the hell up and put on the bloody blanket!" she exclaimed angrily. Right after the words came out, she slapped her hands over her mouth as if she had just let out a secret that she wasn't supposed to tell anyone.

Sherlock knew why. (Y/n) never said anything bad about anybody, even a flea. She must've been very stressed for her to be angry and curse at the same time. He could tell by the way she stood there that she was regretting that outburst.

"Sorry." He reached out and draped the blanket over his body, pulling his knees to his chest so his entire body could fit under it all. Then, after a moment, "Care to join me?"

(Y/n) let out a small sigh and took a seat next to him. "I'm really sorry love, I don't know what got into me. Maybe it's just stress, or-"

"When will you take my advice? Try other things for insomnia. Sleep deprivation isn't healthy. It causes stress and higher blood pressure."

She laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Says the man who went for three days without even a nap. Anyway, I really care about you, Sherlock. I hate to see you treat yourself the way you do."

Sherlock did a very daring move then. Quickly, but hesitantly, he wrapped an arm around (Y/n)'s shoulders. Good thing he was able to control when he wanted to blush. Otherwise, he would've resembled a tomato. "That was some good tea you made," he said, in a halfhearted attempt to not be so awkward.

"Really?" (Y/n)'s eyelids began to close. "I'll make you some more often. Get those calories into you."

Sherlock chuckled. "You can try, but I doubt you'll succeed."

**Author's Note:**

> Crappy Sherlock fanfiction! Yay! If you happened to like it though, please comment or leave kudos. I do want to update more frequently and post more, but I'm preparing for going on vacation (I leave 3/17/16) and my wattpad is keeping me busy (fangirl-of-Midgard). If you like Loki or Kylo Ren, you can check it out.


End file.
